The Perfect Slytherin
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: Seventh year Head Boy Lucius Malfoy was patrolling on a particularly quiet night in the halls of Hogwarts, so he decided to stop to talk to one of his favourite sixth year Prefects. Hogwarts age Lucissa.


The Perfect Slytherin

Summary: Seventh year Head Boy Lucius Malfoy was patrolling on a particularly quiet night in the halls of Hogwarts, so he decided to stop to talk to one of his favourite sixth year Prefects. Hogwarts age Lucissa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would've been more Lucissa in the books and Remus and Tonks would still be alive.

It was a quiet night on the halls of Hogwarts, and consequently a most boring one. The quiet nights were the ones where seventh year Lucius Malfoy doubted the reason he wanted to be Head Boy at all. Then he remembered. It wasn't only about the power to dock points from other houses or about the ability to boss about anyone below the teachers, but also about the identity of certain Prefects.

As he paced the stone of the third floor corridor, on the lookout for any particularly adventurous first years, a flash of blonde caught his eye. He moved forwards, preparing to give the girl a severe telling off, even if the green hood of her school robe told him that she was from his own house. He had just reached the girl when she turned to face him. His breath left his chest.

"Malfoy." she stated indifferently.

"Black." he replied, trying to hide the astonishment at meeting his favourite Prefect in the corridors, which luckily, as a Malfoy, he was extremely good at. Regaining his breath quickly, he continued.

"You're not supposed to be here after hours, Black. Only the Head Boy and Head Girl patrol at night." he stated, deciding that his authoritarian voice would be the best to get him through this situation.

"For your information, Malfoy, I am covering for the Head Girl. Dolores has gone for her apprenticeship at the Ministry, so Professor McGonagall turned to me." came the reply, her voice so smooth, yet her eyes betraying her.

"Ah. The half-blood Deputy."

"You shouldn't speak ill of Professor McGonagall, Malfoy. She's one of the kindest Professors that Hogwarts has ever known." Narcissa stated, the reverance clear in her soft tone of voice, though the softness turned sour as Lucius began to snicker and laugh at her preference of teacher, the two of them walking out onto the balcony.

"Honestly, Black, haven't you learnt anything in this school?! If you want to get to the top, catch Professor Slughorn's eye. You can't do that if you are showing obvious preference towards another teacher." he said, speaking slowly as if to an uneducated child.

"I am well aware of that, thank you, Mr. Malfoy, and I do not care to be in Slughorn's favour. I am perfectly happy being of preference to Professor McGonagall, if that is alright with you."

"It could possibly be the worst decision of your life, but if it is your choice then so be it, Miss. Black."

"Good. Because I don't really care for your opinion, Mr. Malfoy, so it is futile to offer it to me. Besides, I would rather make my way in life by having someone notice my talents and work on them with me than be set up by a man who rides on the back of others' successes. It is far better to achieve notoriety for your own talents than for the people you became friends with for the purpose."

"You obviously hold a strong opinion on the matter, Miss. Black." he commented, making the decision to finally turn and look the girl in the eye. Big mistake.

As soon as Lucius looked into the pools of azure blue adorning her face, he drowned. She barely even noticed, but a smile crept its way subtly onto her face.

"I suppose I do, Mr. Malfoy. Is that a problem?" asked the younger, her eyebrows raised a little.

"No, of course not." Lucius replied, his voice uncharacteristically mumbled. He looked up at the girl's face once more, barely even realising that he had looked away from her. Her face was still smiling, though her eyes were now directed down towards the stone barrier of the balcony.

"Miss Black, just as a matter of interest..."

"Yes?" she asked in a slightly tart manner.

"Have you ever been kissed by a man?" Narcissa's expression became one of shock, her eyes widening and her mouth opening slightly. Lucius took noticed of this and his own eyes widened as well, eyebrows raising slightly as he waited for her to answer. Finally, she did.

"Would it shock you to learn that I haven't?" she asked in return.

"Very much so." answered Lucius, in truth. "Might I ask why?"

"No-one has ever even asked me on a date, so the opportunity has never arisen."

"Well, that does surprise me completely, Miss Black. I would have thought that young men would be queueing all the way to Hogsmeade for the chance of one kiss with you."

An even wider smile spread across her face at the complement and before she knew it, her untold dreams began to come true. Lucius gently reached up to her face with one hand, caressing her coloured cheek before his fingers came to rest under her chin and tilted her head upwards, her eyes hesitantly meeting his. Her breathing quickened slightly, while his remained the same. She knew, of course, that Lucius was famous for the ability to kiss a girl he didn't give a damn about, but this was different. She just knew it.

Narcissa was pulled back to the present moment by the feeling of Lucius' gaze on her. However, it was not conquering, as she had seen with the others. It was gentle, almost uncertain. Then she closed her eyes as he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a mere moment of bliss before he pulled away, his face still almost touching hers. Her mouth formed a delicate 'O' shape as she attempted to comprehend the last minute's events. Their eyes stared at each, each boring into the other's soul. It was Narcissa who made the next move, uncertainly pressing her lips to his. They continued the kiss for a moment before he deepened it, running his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips for him and soon their tongues were tangled in a passionate dance. A few minutes later, the flickering flame dyed down to an ember, as Lucius and Narcissa sat side by side on the edge of the balcony, her head rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, a call came from down in the courtyard, followed by another, then another. Recognising the voices as those of the Headmaster, Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmistress and their Head of House, Slughorn. They linked hands and jumped backwards, landing on the stone of the balcony, where they backed into a pillar, in an effort to remain unseen.

"Now what do we do?!" cried the platinum haired man, looking towards his new unofficial girlfriend.

"Create a distraction to get them out of the way, then run for it. It's quite obvious really, Lucius." smiled Narcissa. They did so eventually and as they entered the common room, leaning against the wall, clutching their sides with both breathlessness and laughter.

"Well, at least that plan showed me one other brilliant trait of yours, Narcissa." commented Lucius, loving the way her first name rolled off his tongue, as he turned his head towards the breathless blonde beside him.

"And what would that be, Lucius?" asked Narcissa in return. He gave her a brief yet tender kiss and replied:

"You are truly the perfect Slytherin!"

A/N: I don't know where this idea came from, but please let me know how I did.


End file.
